


Deal?

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemini lost to Snake in a little betting game. The prize was a one wish, and Snake wished to “see Gemini’s body”. It confused the narcissist a bit, but he had to do this. When he had undressed he got pushed on Snake’s bed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal?

“S-Snake…” the single whisper in the heated darkness, followed by ragged breath. The platinum-haired robot grabbed bed sheets tightly and arched his back, letting out a pleasured gasp as he could feel the other robot’s touch on his creamy skin. It was like a ghost, coming from nowhere, light, yet leaving burns of pleasure to flow into him.  
  
“Yes, Gemini?” the serpent-like robot whispered back, letting his hands roam Geminiman’s chest as he looked for sensitive spots. Gemini let out a sharp intake of breath as he felt slender fingers tweak his right nipple. The serpentine robot smirked at his reaction “You’re so sensitive… and I’m not even down there yet~” he let his hands slide lower to Gemini’s sides, stroking them, he felt Gemini shiver from the touch. The narcissist was absolutely naked; the serpent in other hand was completely dressed.  
  
“Shut up, serpent. I’m not-  _aaah_ ” Gemini moaned, feeling Snake lower himself to his neck as he kissed it, still stroking the narcissist’s sides, getting lower slowly “S-stop it, it’s going to far, it isn’t the part of the deal”. Not like it stopped Snake, who continued sucking on Gemini’s neck, he then licked down to his shoulder and bit slightly on it “Fuck the deal,  _I’m going to make you see stars._ ” That was when the older robot pushed him away.  
  
Gemini lost to Snake in a little betting game. The prize was a one wish, and Snake wished to “see Gemini’s body”. It confused the narcissist a bit, but he had to do this. When he had undressed he got pushed on Snake’s bed…  
  
“You’re not.” Gemini gave a glare, holding the serpent away from him by shoulders “You had already done too much when you started touching me!”  
  
“Come on, Gemini, I’m a snake, I can’t look without touching…” Snake grabbed Gemini’s left hand that held him and brought it to his face, licking his fingers, then his tongue slid down his palm to the wrist “… exploring.” Gemini watched, biting his lip as Snake slowly sucked on his fingers and gasped as he felt Snake’s other hand slide below his beltline. He jerked and pulled his hand away from Snake “I-I said no! I don’t want to have my first time with a person that doesn’t even love me, you animal!”  
  
Snake stopped and gave Gemini a serious look, he then scooted closer to his face “How do you know? Why do you think I have chosen  **you**  to share my bed with?”  
  
“It’s just an accident. You’re horny and I owe you a wish, it’s a simple-“  
  
“No it’s not!” Snake hissed, curling his fingers around Gemini’s erection as he started stroking, causing the older robot to arch his back and open his mouth in a silent moan “I’m sorry Gemini, I’m bad with words, but I really really love you and that’s why I want you now”  
  
The serpentine robot breathed into Gemini’s neck, his hand working on the narcissist’s cock, Gemini mindlessly wrapped his arms around the serpent, breathing hard as he bucked his hips unwillingly into Snake’s hand “S-stop it,  _aah_ , I said no”  
  
“Hadn’t you said before that you liked me before, why do you hesitate? I see perfectly that you want me” Snake whispered, continuing his work, he looked at Gemini’s face, he was red, a small trail of saliva running down the corner of his lips, his breathing was fast and ragged. Gemini noticed Snake’s stare and closed his eyes, probably ashamed of his own reactions “Wh- _aah_ , what makes you think so?”  
  
Snake stopped his hand, feeling Gemini was close as his muscles began to tense, he lowered his face to Gemini’s ear and the older robot shivered, feeling his breath “You hold on me like your life depends on it, you moan my name, and your reactions are too strong even for a virgin… there must be some psychical attraction, at least” Snake then took his headgear off and threw it on the floor. With quiet “see?” he pushed his mouth against Gemini’s chest. He let his serpentine tongue lap around Gemini’s left nipple as he tweaked the other one in his fingers, he bit the tip lightly and Gemini arched his back. Right at that moment Snake wrapped his arms around the narcissist and moved his face even lower, to his stomach, he trailed few kisses down there “Will you still deny it? I can stop, if you really want. Should I?” Snake lifted his face, looking Gemini in the eyes as the narcissist actually looked at him. Gemini sighed, covering his face.  
  
“N-no…” he whispered quietly, practically unhearable.  
  
“What did you say? You’re too quiet” Snake smiled, he did hear it, but he wanted to make sure Gemini really meant it. “D-don’t stop… I want you t-to be my first… I’m sorry f-for hiding it” Gemini turned red, Snake couldn’t see his eyes but he could imagine his ashamed expression pretty well. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling his heart warm up “I’m glad, I’m sorry for trying to take it out of you like this… I’ll try to cover for it.”  
  
Without further hesitation Snake let himself kiss Gemini’s stomach, moving down. He heard Gemini moan his name when he kissed his thighs. Snake slid his tongue to Gemini’s hips and bit on the right side slightly. His hand then found Gemini’s erection again. He took it lightly in his hand and smirked. Gemini stared down at him, biting his lip, not knowing what to expect. He threw his head back and let out a shaky moan as Snake’s tongue started lapping around the head of his erection. Pleased with his lover’s reaction, Snake wrapped his lips around the head anв started sucking on it slowly. His tongue curled around it, sliding around, he was leaving Gemini on the edge just by this. The narcissist grabbed the covers so tight his knuckles went white; he couldn’t help but buck his hips, trying to fill Snake’s mouth with his entire length. Snake slowly took more, chuckling at Gemini’s impatience. He sucked, his tongue dancing around the head. It was not long before Gemini’s moans grew louder and practically evolved into screams, Snake’s name flying off repeatedly. The serpent pulled away, feeling the taste of precum and familiar tense of Gemini’s body. He lowered himself even more and Gemini jerked, letting out a gasp of surprise as he felt Snake’s tongue slide against his entrance “S-snake! What the hell are you doing?!” Snakeman just smirked “Nothing bad~”  
  
The serpent continued, getting slight gasps from Gemini, he put his hand in the pocket of his bodysuit and took a small bottle of lube out. Snake spilled some on his fingers and rubbed them against Gemini’s entrance. He then sat up on the bed, looking at his lover as he checked if he was okay, still rubbing. Gemini shivered slightly, his legs spread apart “It’s okay…” he whispered, trying to tell Snake he was ready. The serpent nodded and pushed his index finger in slowly, he heard Gemini gasp slightly from the new feeling which as he believed wasn’t too pleasurable. He started pushing it in and out, trying to find a spot that would bring pleasure, and soon he found it. Gemini arched his back and moaned softly, then again, and again as the serpent continued thrusting into that place. He added another finger, stretching his lover before what had to come next. Assuring that Gemini was prepared enough he stood up and started discarding his armor. He slowly took the chest plate and other armor off, taking time on purpose; he then slid his body suit off as slowly – if not slower – as he took his armor off, revealing his erection. Gemini gulped… Snake was pretty good-sized, maybe too much for his first time… though he couldn’t do anything about this, nor did he want to. He silently watched Snake cover his length in lube, making it slick. “Gemini, you have to roll over and stand on your knees… I know it isn’t the best position, but believe me, it will be the best thing to start with” Snake whispered, hovering over his lover, Gemini nodded and rolled over, Snake grabbed his hips, helping him stand on his knees and position himself properly. The serpent then positioned himself over him and pressed the tip of his erection against Gemini’s entrance. “Are you certain we should do this?” he asked and received a hiss “Just kidding… I know you are.”  
  
Snakeman sighed and slowly started pushing himself in. Gemini let out a gasp of pain as Snake penetrated him, but it was all that escaped his lips. He grabbed the bed sheets tightly, feeling more and more of Snake’s cock slowly go inside. It did hurt, but just a bit thanks to the lube. Once Snake was inside enough he started moving his hips back and forth, keeping a slow pace to start with. He soon picked up more speed and started going deeper in Gemini, making the panting robot let out few first moans, Snake was hitting the right places. Pleased with the reaction Snake went deeper, letting his hips hit Gemini’s. The narcissist cried out in pleasure, though it was muffled, he tried to keep himself silent, ashamed. “Come on, let me hear it…” Snake grasped Gemini’s hips and gave him another hard thrust which made him moan loudly again, without holding it back. “Like that?” the serpent whispered and Gemini nodded, receiving harder thrusts which made him lose his mind completely. He couldn’t think anymore, he only felt Snake behind of himself, giving him pleasure he never received before.  
  
Snake licked his lips, Gemini felt incredible. He was warm and tight, talking about psychical, but Snake was mostly feeling good because it was Gemini. Because he loved him.  
  
The serpent quickly pulled out of his lover and flipped him over again; he thought it was enough time for a change, so he slowly pushed in again, holding Gemini’s legs on his shoulders. He looked at Gemini’s pleasured expression and listened to his moans. The narcissist grasped the bed sheets tightly, breathing and moaning Snake’s name as he was receiving hard thrusts, he let out a cry when Snake’s hand found his erection and started stroking. He felt so close.. “Snake.. I think I’m going to come soon” Gemini cried. Snake let himself lower, putting his face in the crook of Gemini’s neck, speeding up and breathing heavily “I won’t last too long too…”  
  
Soon enough Gemini stopped controlling it, he was too close and he couldn’t hold himself anymore. The tight ball that was forming in his stomach the whole time exploded and the pleasure overwhelmed him, burning through him like a flame. He couldn’t hold a scream of pleasure that erupted from his throat and feel his seed flow in Snake’s hand and on his stomach. Snake moaned, feeling the tight space around his length pulse and hissed, unable to hold back anymore. He spilled inside of Gemini, biting his lover’s neck and trembling from pleasure. When the spasms wore off he slowly pulled out and apologized. Gemini nodded and closed his eyes. He was drained, but happy. Snake picked his lover up, carrying his to the bathroom, they have made a pretty mess out of their bodies…


End file.
